Grandes Confusiones Y pequeños enredos
by montego24
Summary: Bella es una mujer inteligente, creativa y sobretodo capaz, solo que tiene un pequeño problema o al menos eso opina su madre, ¡está soltera! Con la edad de 35 años, Bella harta de esta situación, decide contratar a un hombre para hacerlo pasar por su novio, o al menos eso piensa que necesita para que su mamá la deje ser feliz, pero una confusión la lleva al amor de su vida.
1. El comienzo de todo

Tras salir de la oficina llego a casa. Hoy fue un día de mierda, pero todavía no termina mi día. Es sábado, hoy toca reunión familiar. — ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás? — Grito a todo pulmón buscándola. Ella sale de la cocina me mira.

—Bella, hija, te conseguí una cita con el hijo de mi amiga Sue, no es un bombón, pero quizás te agrade. — Otra vez está con lo de las citas, cada vez que me habla de eso solo logra hacerme mofar.

—Mamá no necesito que me presentes a nadie, soy una mujer bastante ocupada, me encargo de la empresa que mi padre.

—Crees que no lo sé Bella, y por eso estoy muy orgullosa de ti hija, pero quiero nietecitos tuyos, ¡¿tienes 35 años?! Y no has tenido novio desde hace 6 años, voy a terminar pensando que te vas a quedar cotorra. — Dice con un tono que deja ver que esto de que no tenga novio la deja cada vez más enfadada.

—Además tú ya tienes 2 nietos. — Le contesto de una manera indiferente, no quiero entrar en discusiones, hoy es mi día libre y solo quiero descansar, pero parece que a mi madre eso no le interesa.

—Bueno voy a terminar de creerme lo que dicen de ti, Bella voltearme a ver los ojos y contéstame con la verdad. — Volteo a ver a Rene, si no me la veo a los ojos como me pidió, es capaz de armarme un drama.

—¿Bella eres lesbiana?, que mira que eso no me molestaría, te aceptaría.

—¡NO SOY LESBIANA! — le digo gritando, ya enojada, cada sábado es lo mismo.

Al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de mi madre, me río y digo:

—Es más mamá yo ya tengo un novio, el próximo sábado te lo presentare para que estés más tranquila. — Mi madre, me mira con cara de asombro y yo me preocupo, hoy si que la he liado feo, ¿De dónde voy a sacar un novio para el sábado?, no lo sé en lo único que pienso es que por hoy es día de relajarme.

—¡Ahh! Hija mía eso me pone muy feliz — Mi madre me abraza me besa con alegría. Pero mi madre es mi madre y me ve, me ve. — Venga ya a ver mamá dime lo que piensas. — Le digo, la conozco perfectamente y sé que cuando me mira así es porque algo en su cabeza no la deja vivir y finalmente lo suelta.

—Bella no me lo tomes a mal hija, pero ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que ya tenías novio? — Pienso, pienso y pienso, pero no se me ocurre nada que decir. Me quedo en silencio un rato, pero justo en cuanto voy a decirle algo entran mi sobrina Claire gritando:

—¡Tita, Tita! ¿Verdad que yo estoy más bonita que Renesmee? — Pregunta mi renacuajo.

—No Claire, las dos están muy hermosas. — Digo volteando a ver a mi sobrina Renesmee, es la más pequeña, pero es muy lista, y en su carita se veían ganas de llorar.

—Si tita, las dos somos bonitas pero yo lo soy más. — Dice Claire, volteando a ver a su hermana menor y sacándole la lengua.

En ese momento entra mi hermana Alice, hermosa como siempre, con un reluciente traje Louis Vuitton y un bolso Chanel.

Mi madre olvidando la discusión de sus nietas, pero incapaz de cerrar el pico, le grita a mi hermana con toda la emoción que su voz puede trasmitir:

—¿Adivina que Alice? ¡Tu hermana ya tiene novio! — Mi hermana me mira, me mira y hace eso tan típico de mi madre y se muerde los labios. Pero siendo ella no se puede callar ni una y suelta. — Hay hermanita, esa no me la sabía solo espero que seas feliz, y pronto haya más niños en esta familia, lo digo por ti, ya me urgen un par de sobrinos.

Mi sobrina Renesmee se me acerca, y con su dedito en la boca y me pregunta: —¿Tita vas a tener un bebé. — Justo cuando voy a decirle algo su hermana me gana.

—No seas tonta Renesmee, no ves que la tita no tiene panza grande, como cuando hay un bebé adentro.

Renesmee acepta las explicaciones que le da su hermana, y por lo pronto yo sonrío, amo la dulzura e inocencia de mis renacuajos. Más Feliz que una lombriz salimos todos de la sala y nos dirigimos al gran jardín y orgullo de mi madre, pasamos la tarde entre risa y ocurrencia, y en lo último que pienso es en mi supuesto novio.


	2. Grandes confusiones

Hola Antes de comenzar a leer quiero a gradecer a todas las lindas personitas que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia, y a todas las que las pusieron en favoritos y comentaron, son re lindas muchas gracias…

* * *

Era viernes, mañana era el día de presentarle a mi novio a mi madre y aun no tenía uno, esta semana fue demasiado ocupada para buscar al "hombre ideal". Solo Llegar a la oficina, salude a Jane, mi mejor amiga y secretaria.

—Hola Jane necesito que me hagas un favor. —Estaba decidida a conseguir novio y Jane me ayudaría.

—Hola Jefa, Tú madre llamó para confirmar la comida con tu novio mañana. —Me miro con sorpresa. —Bella no me digas que ya tienes novio, pensé que después de lo que sucedió con Jacob quedaste vacunada contra los hombre.

—Jane no tengo novio, es solo que eso le dije a mi madre para que dejara de insistir, ya sabes como es mi mamá.

—Si Bella, la conozco prácticamente crecí con ustedes. —Me ofreció una sonrisa triste, cuando Jane tenía nueve años, sus padres murieron, y desde ese día es prácticamente de la familia.

—Bueno, Jane lo que quería pedirte es básicamente que me consigas a alguien que se haga pasar por mi novio ¿puedes? —Le hice la cara de perrito a medio morir, aquella me hacia Claire cuando quería algún dulce, o Alice cuando deseaba que la acompañara a comprar algo de ropa.

—Ok, si conozco a una persona, pero la verdad no sé si sea el apropiado. — Se lo pensó y saco su celular y marco un numero, me hizo una señal para que me retirara un poco, y eso hice, decidí entrar a mi oficina en lo que Jane hacia no se qué cosas.

Después de un largo rato entro a mi oficina sin tocar, la mire con desesperación era mi única opción.

—Ya Bella, mi amigo dijo que te veía mañana por la tarde en el bar del hotel Imperial.

—Muchas Gracias Jane me salvaste. — Le dije besándola y sonriendo, ella era la mejor de todas las amigas que jamás podía tener. — Jane ¿Cómo lo voy a reconocer? — Le pregunte, ¿Cómo reconocería a un hombre que jamás había visto?

—Bueno, mide como 1.80, cabello despeinado, no suele peinarlo, ojos azules como el agua, piel blanca, como la tuya y de seguro llevara un traje.

Era sábado yo ya estaba en el bar, buscando un hombre como el que Jane me había descrito, cuando se me acerco un hombre como el de la descripción de Jane, solo que este era una versión mejorada de todo lo que Jane había descrito. Le sonreí, él me sonrío y lo supe él era mi supuesto nuevo novio.

—Hola mi nombre es Edward. — Me saludo, su voz era demasiado sensual solo te invitaba a algo y eso era sexo, con solo escucharla pensabas en todo lo bueno que podría hacerte sentir.

—Hola mi nombre es Bella— Dije con voz torpe, ¡Rayos! buen momento para sentir pena, felicidades Isabella me regañe. —Bueno ¿nos vamos?, se nos hace tarde. — Tome de la mano y lo guie a mi vehículo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Me dice Edward, creo que Jane no le ha explicado nada.

—A mi casa, seguro Jane no te dijo nada, pero es que necesito que me hagas el favor de hacerte pasar por mi novio, mi madre suele darme citas fastidiosas con hombres que son un asco, yo ya no necesito eso. — Él solo asintió como dándome a entender que me entendía.

—si mi mamá pregunta algo todo déjamelo a mí, tu no digas nada. Él solo asintió y no dijo más.

Al llegar a casa, este hombre encajo como pez en el agua, a Rene la alagaba por su buen gusto en la jardinería, con mi hermana Alice le pedía un concejo de moda, con mis sobrinitas jugaba a la comidita y con mi cuñado Japer hablaba de Finanzas, Edward se había metido a mi familia en su bolso en menos de dos horas, y parecía una lucha interminable por ver quien llamaba su atención primero, parecían niños pequeños peleándose por un rico y muy buen dulce, y yo lo entendía, porque Edward era el dulce de mejor calidad que jamás había visto.

Después de un rato de estar entre familia, Alice comenzó a gritar: — ¡BESO!, ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! , y después ya toda la familia gritaba que lo besara, yo le sonreí a Edward.

—Vamos Bella denos un beso no seas tan penosa. —Dijo Edward y no me dio tiempo de contestarle, solo me beso, el mejor beso que me han dado en la vida, fue dulce, pero a la vez caliente, parecía que nuestras lenguas hacían el amor, era simplemente perfecto. El beso fue interrumpido cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar con la canción de See you Again, lo miro y era Jane.

—Bueno Jane, tu amigo es estupendo, es guapo y se lleva tan bien con mi familia. —Le dije alejándome lo más posible de mi familia para que no me escucharan.

— ¿De qué hablas Bella? Te llamaba para decirte que Eric no había podido ir porque estaba enfermo.

— ¿Eric? Tu amigo se llama Edward. — Le dije a Jane afirmando, no podía ser que esto fuera una confusión ¿por qué el no dijo nada?

—Bella, mi amigo no se llama a Edward, ¡Dios bella con quien estas!

—No lo sé Jane, pero pienso averiguarlo te llamo luego. — Le colgué antes de que me contestara.

—Edward es hora de irnos, despídete. — Dije tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo para llevarlo a fuera, para aclarar esta confusión.

—Bella no te lo lleves anda quédense un rato mas. — Me miro mi madre, suplicándome, pero no podía complacerla hoy. —No mamá nos tenemos que ir Edward despídete.

—Adiós a todos, mi mujer me lleva a su refugio de perversión para ser quien sabe que cosas. —Dijo Edward y todos rieron.

—Adiós nos vemos luego.

Saque a Edward de mi casa y nos subimos al auto, estuve callada la mayor parte del tiempo en el coche, antes de llegar tome un suspiro y me arme de valor dije:

—Edward ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no eras la persona que estaba esperando? —le pregunte, y al verlo parecía sorprendido.

—Es solo que te vi en el bar tan linda, decidí acercarme, tú me arrastraste a tu carro tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de nada, después me explicaste lo que pensabas hacer que ya no te pude decir nada.

—Bueno el juego por hoy termino, bajando de mi carro espero no verte más. — Detuve el auto esperando a que él bajara, era guapo, pero no lo conocía de nada, solo esperaba no verlo más, lo vi bajar y alejarse.

Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos en la mañana. Quizás fuera Edward, aquel hombre que conocí hace dos días y que había revolucionado mi vida por completo, y que después de la gran confusión no volvería ver en mi vida.

Bajé del taxi, estaba lloviendo y corrí los pocos metros para entrar al edificio. Caminé al elevador y apreté el botón para subir, de inmediato se abrió y lo vi, era Edward. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Hola Bella. — Me miro con una su sonrisa torcida, aquella que a cualquiera hacia perder la razón.

—Hola Edward, no pude evita mirar que vas al mismo piso que yo ¿Qué haces aquí? — La curiosidad me picaba quería saber.

—Es fácil Bella, como nuevo accionista de esta empresa, vine a ver mi nuevo lugar de trabajo. — Su voz era suave y esos labios me tentaban a besarlo, como en casa de mi madre.

— ¡¿COMO QUÉ NUEVO ACCIONISTA?! — Grite, el no podía tener una fracción de la empresa de mi padre.

—Bueno Bella, yo no soy ningún gigoló, como tu pensabas, soy el dueño de una gran cadena hotelera, aquella que le pidieron dinero para seguir adelanta con sus planes de expansión, y ahora soy tu socio, yo si sabía quién eras cuando te conocí, Bella una confusión te llevo a pensar que yo era el hombre al que esperabas en aquel bar, y esa misma confusión te va a llevar a que me quieras hasta perder la cabeza.

* * *

SI les gusto dejen un pequeño comentario, gracias a todas..


	3. En el elevador

De pronto entre la plata 8 y 9, se apaga las luce del elevado, y después ya no avanza más. ¡Gracias dios es bueno saber de qué lado estas! pienso.

Miro a Edward asustada, pero él esta tan tranquilo que hasta sonríe.

— ¿Cuánto va tardar?

—Pues no lo sé Bella. Pero tranquila que yo te protejo, al fin yo soy tu novio. Así que respira y acércate a mí. —Él esta sonriendo como esperando que me acerque, pero lo que hago es alejarme lo más que puedo, es lo suficientemente guapo para tentarme.

Pero cuarenta minutos después la luz brilla por su ausencia, yo no puedo más y poco a poco me voy acercando a los brazos de Edward, éste sonríe y me espera con los brazos abiertos. Después de 10 minutos entra sus brazos, le habla al de mantenimiento y de pronto ya está el ascensor caminando y subiendo a nuestra planta. Sorprendida lo miro.

— ¡¿Tú, hiciste que se detuviera el elevador?! — Pregunte lo suficientemente enojada, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Quién se creía para dejarme encerrada? ¡Rayos! Caí en su trampa y lo abrace.

—Bueno en teoría si se descompuso el elevador, pero hace como media hora recibí un mensaje del de mantenimiento y comento que ya funcionaba el elevador, solo teníamos que quitar el botón de STOP, y llamarlo, pero yo quería pasar el tiempo contigo así que decidí que no te lo diría hasta que te me acercaras.

—Sabes odio los tipos como tú. — Está lo suficientemente enojada.

— ¿Inteligentes y Guapos? —Dijo con esa maldita sonrisa que de lado aquella que amaba tanto.

Salí del elevador y lo ignore. Jane me sonrío en cuanto me vio, pero su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando vio a Edward.

—Jane, buenos días. — saludo Edward y se metió a la oficina al lado de mía.

—Jane ¿desde cuándo trabaja el aquí? — pregunte ahora si estaba intrigada, todos parecían saber quién era y conocerlo.

—Bella, él es dueño de un 30% de la empresa, y comenzó a trabajar aquí hace un mes, solo que no quería que te dijéramos nada, el no quería que supieras.

— ¿Por qué no? —Pregunte.

—Es que no quería que te sintieras incomoda, ya sabes ambos son dueños del 30%, pero ustedes son los que básicamente se encargan de todo, solo Jasper se encarga de las finanzas, para cubrir el 40% que es de Alice, pero ellos no están aquí como tú.

—Si Jane él tenía razón, es solo que me siento mal que no me hayan dicho nada. Bueno no me siento tan mal porque ni Alice sabe quién es la persona que papá le vendió parte de la empresa.

—Si Bella nadie tu familia lo sabe, tu padre le vendió parte de la empresa a él antes de morir, pero él no quiso hacerse cargo hasta hace un mes, a todos nos sorprendió. —Dijo sonriendo— Bella ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto rara ¿por qué tantas preguntas?

—Es que Jane, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que estaba con alguien el sábado pasado? — Ella asintió, estaba sonriendo por una extraña razón— Bueno ese hombre al que presente como mi novio, es Edward, y al parecer él se tomo el papel muy enserio, me acaba de decir que me voy a terminar enamorándome de él ¿Lo puedes creer? — Ella se estaba riendo, sé estaba burlando de mi. Justo cuando iba a soltarle algo sale Edward de su oficina:

— Bella Cenas conmigo —. Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. Pero mira que ya llevo tiempo queriéndosela quitar de un golpe.

—Lo siento Edward no salgo con gente que trabaja conmigo, aunque sea de la misma posición en esta empresa.

—Creo que no me has entendido Bella— Dijo viéndome a la cara. — Yo en ningún momento te dije que si quería cenar conmigo, yo dije que vas a cenar, porque yo no acepto un no por respuesta, y menos de mi novia, por muy enojado que estamos. Paso por ti a las 8:00pm. — Entro a su oficina, y tenía una sonrisa mas grande, por que sabía que tendría que ir a cenar con él.

—Ves que pesadito se pone, ¡LO ODIO!— Grite lo último para que me escuchara. Jane volvió a reír.

—Bella, si bien que te gusta ese tipo lo veo en tus ojos, y mira que no es nada feo, es más hasta yo lo consideraría un tipo majo,de esos que están en peligro de extinción, ¡Joder! Si un tipo me ve como él te ve, mira que no lo dejo escapar, vieras como flipa, es tan mono.

—Para Jane, que parece que te estás enamorando de él. Jane te dejo, que cuando estas así te pones medio pesadita, no te soporto.

—Vale Bella, pero recuerdo el tipo mola y mucho.

Entre en mi oficina, parecía que el mundo estaba en mi contra, todos amaban a Edward, ¿Qué tenía él que lo hacía tan interesante? Y luego pensé él lo tiene todo, un carisma impresionante, era tan guapo y hasta inteligente, es por eso que me tenía que alejar de él, porque si no lo hacía me enamoraría de él, y yo no necesitaba enamorarme de nadie, ya no más, por que cuando amas a una persona con todo tu corazón mientras más ilusiones te haces, más fuerte es el golpe.

Después de un rato en la oficina, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward ¿Dónde me llevaría? ¿Me besaría otra vez? ¿Pasaríamos a tercera base? Eran tantas preguntas en mi mente que no dejaba de pensar en qué pasaría si me enamoraba de él. Yo no quiero una relación, pero por supuesto no me importaría tener una con él. Pero que cosas digo, se supone que yo iba ser la tía solterona y amargada que necesitaba cada familia, pero cada vez que veo a ese hombre lo veo más difícil.

* * *

Muchas Gracias a todos los que comentan esta historia y los que lo ponen en favoritos, voy actualiza dos veces por semana Martes y Viernes, pero algunas veces no voy a poder, pero tratare que si no puedo subir ese día lo voy hacer al día siguiente, aunque no esperen capitulos largo yo jamás he podido hacer un capitulo largo me cuesta mucho.


	4. Cena

Miro el reloj digital que hay sobre la pared de la oficina: Las cinco y media, sin embargo aun sigo en la oficina, lo he decidido que le den, que yo no pienso ir. Sigo trabajando, pero por una extraña razón me siento ansiosa y decido irme a casa, creo que estoy cediendo.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hago es bañarme, lo más rápido que puedo, tomo una ducha rápida.

Quiero estar guapa para él, pero la verdad es que mi ropa es básica. Trajes para el trabajo y vaqueros para salir con amigos. Al final tomo un viejo pero hermoso vestido que use para el bautismo de mi sobrina, es de color azul, tiene un bonito escote y ajusta mis curvas y estreno unos lindo zapatos de tacón. Son el último capricho de mi hermana.

Tomo mi celular y miro la hora. Las siete cuarenta. Sin perder el tiempo tomo mi cepillo, junto con mi secador no hay tiempo que perder, lo enchufó y pongo mi cabeza para abajo, la trato de secar lo más rápido que puedo. Me sorprendo con el resultado, me agrada, no está nada mal. Como no soy de mucho maquillarme solo tomo un pintalabios y me pinto mi boca de un color rosa clarito, me encanta como me veo. Sonrío al espejo, me siento a esperar con impaciencia, ya deseo que llegue.

Suena el telefonillo de mi casa. Miro el reloj de mi celular de nuevo. Las ocho en punto. Puntualidad es algo que siempre me ha gustado, eso me encanta sonrío. Descuelgo el telefonillo, antes de que pueda decir ni mu él dice:

— Señorita Swan, baje. La estoy esperando.

Tras decir un tímido voy cuelgo el telefonillo, tomo mi bolso y salgo al portal.

Al salir veo al dueño del flameante volvo y me quedo a cuadros cuando lo veo, esta guapísimo aunque me cueste admitirlo creo que me siento más atraída por él, sonrío y él me da un beso en la mejilla, me abre la puerta de su volvo, y me ayuda a subir, después camina para el lado del piloto, mientras el camina tengo oportunidad de verlo, sube al auto.

— Estás muy guapa— me observa, con detenimiento, paso su mirada con lujuria sobre mi cuerpo.

Tengo dos opciones: La primera sonreír de darle las gracias o darle un guantón en la cara para ver si así se le quita esa sonrisita tonta y esa miradita. Pero la persona educada, que hay dentro de mi sale y digo: — Gracias, pero no es necesario que me alagues, que ni quería estar aquí solo porque me obligaste.

— Bella yo no te obligue, tú estas aquí porque quisiste, yo no te obligue a subirte a mi carro, yo no te obligue a verte tan linda para mi hoy o ¿sí?

Tenía razón pero no se lo diría, no quería que su ego subiera más, no le diría que me encantaba como me trataba y que a pesar de tratar de no caer en su juego poco a poco lo está logrando.

— ¿Dónde vamos? — pregunte ansiosa, aunque trataba de disimular mi impaciencia, tratando que en mi voz saliera con indiferencia.

— Bloated Toad— contesto con un que dejaba ver que hablaba perfectamente el Italiano. Después de eso todo el camino estuve callada, no sabía ni de qué hablar.

— Llegamos— dijo estacionando el coche. — ¿Éstas bien? — me pregunto, su dulce aliento me inundo todas mis fosas nasales.

— Si— conteste con trabajo. — Es que nuca había salido con nadie como tú, digo con alguien de trabajo. Realmente este hombre me pone nerviosa.

Al llegar al restaurante el mesero en cuanto nos vio, o mejor dicho ver a Edward, no pregunto nada, solo nos guío a la mesa. Yo solo le sonreí al mesero en forma de agradecimiento antes de irse.

— ¿Que deseas pedir? — sonrío Edward tomando la carta, pero en cuanto lo tomo lo dejo, y solo se dedico a mirarme los ojos.

— No lo sé. ¿Qué vas a pedir?

— Yo pido por dos entonces ¿Te gusta el salmo? — Me miro dudoso, me di cuenta que éramos dos completamente desconocido a pesar de ser "novios" aunque sea un engaño, teníamos que saber el uno del otro, claro si el aun quería hacerse pasar por mi novio.

Se acerco el mesero, Edward pidió la comida, también pidió un vino que era carísimo, o al menos eso pareció al ver la cara del mesero.

— Edward mmm… yo — no sabía cómo decírselo pero tenía que armarme de valor. — ¿Vas seguir fingiendo ser mi novio?

— Yo quería que no fingiéramos, que nos conociéramos más y quizás en un futuro no muy lejano terminar siendo tú novio de verdad, es que a mí no me gusta fingir cuando realmente quiero, deseo de todo corazón ser tu novio ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

— Edward, está bien hay que salir, pero como amigo, a medida que nos conozcamos decidiremos si seremos amigos o algo más ¿aceptas? — parecía triste con mi respuesta, pero asintió con la cabeza al parecer aceptaba mi repuesta.

Pasamos lo que quedaba de la velada platicando de cosas tan triviales, como cuales eran nuestros colores favoritos, comidas favoritas, películas favoritas y hasta si había alguna vez llamado mamá a la maestra.

Fue una noche hermosa y hasta me sentí triste cuando me dejo en la puerta de mi casa y solo me dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla, yo esperaba más, pero aun así estaba feliz iba por un buen camino seriamos amigos y quizás más adelante novios y esa idea me alegraba mucho.

* * *

Hola a todos me disculpo por no poder publicar en dos semanas creo pero tengo problemitas familiares así que no se cuanto tiempo pueda actualizar pero prometo que lo voy hacer cuando pueda los quiero dejen lo reviews o en sus favoritos los quiero


End file.
